Satu Hari Untuk Kita
by Amusuk
Summary: Satu hari tanpa kerja untuk semuanya tepat di tahun baru. Kai mengunjungi tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia kunjungi, tapi ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari selama ini... "Maukah kau kembali bertemu denganku hingga kita tua nanti?" Hal/Kai.


**Disclaimer : [switch] belong to Naked Ape**

**.**

**.**

**Satu Hari Untuk Kita**

**by : Amusuk**

**For New Years**

.

.

Tahun baru selalu menjadi ajang perayaan untuk melepas lelah dan sarana berkumpul kembali dengan orang-orang yang kita rindukan. Tidak terkecuali bagi para pegawai Departemen Pengendalian Narkotik dan Obat Terlarang (_NCD_), Biro Kesehatan dan Kesejahteraan Daerah, Kanto-Shinetsu. Para pegawainya juga butuh cuti setidaknya dua hari selama tahun baru—itu pun setelah semua anggota beramai-ramai memohon kepada Direktur Hiki yang sebenarnya sangat disiplin dan lumayan kejam dibalik sosok malaikat yang murah senyum itu.

Pagi hari pertama cuti, Kai menghabiskan waktunya seperti biasa. Bangun pagi pukul 6, menyeduh teh untuk dirinya, juga paman dan bibinya. Lalu… bekerja.

Harusnya.

Libur membuatnya berhenti dan termenung di meja makan untuk beberapa lamanya.

Tidak ada kertas-kertas kerja berserakan. Tidak ada ada hiruk-pikuk kantor yang kekurangan orang itu. Tidak ada ocehan dan bantahan. Tidak ada kunjungan Mari. Tidak ada Mika yang perhatian pada semua orang. Tidak ada perdebatan Kaji dan Hiki. Tidak ada Hal—tidak akan pernah. Tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

.

Suatu tempat di sudut hatinya merasa kosong.

.

.

.

Dan entah mengapa, ada satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Kai saat ini.

Ia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya. Mandi seperti orang yang terlambat kerja. Mengambil kaos merah marun lengan panjang dan sepotong celana jeans biru dari lemari dan memakainya seperti saat dia sedang melakukan penyamaran dadakan. Merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir sebentar. Ia pun bergegas ke ruang tamu dan memasang kaos kaki dan sepatu ketsnya. Tidak lupa memberi salam pada penghuni rumah yang tersisa.

"Paman! Bibi! Aku berangkat dulu!"

Dengan itu, ia menghilang di ujung gang dari rumahnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Hiki dan Kaji—sang direktur dan kepala bagian—sedang bercakap (kalau tidak bisa disebut cekcok) di kantor mereka. Kantor yang kosong melompong kecuali mereka berdua. Entah itu karena mereka adalah atasan yang ingin memberi teladan atau dua orang yang memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa ngantor.

Kaji merendahkan badannya. Di hadapannya terdapat wajah menyebalkan yang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum sabar tidak menghiasi wajah yang biasanya sumringah itu, dan itu membuat Kaji sempat keder.

"Aku ingin besok karyawan kita segera masuk." Itulah yang dikatakan Hiki beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini membuat suasana kantor sedikit ramai.

Pagi ini Hiki tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di apartemennya meskipun daerah yang ia huni merupakan daerah elit penuh dengan fasilitas canggih. Ia tidak merasa tertarik memanfaatkan semua itu. Dengan pikiran kosong, ia membiarkan instingnya berjalan dan ia menemukan dirinya berada di depan gedung Biro Kesehatan dan Kesejahteraan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Hiki melangkah masuk menuju Kantor Departemen Pengendalian Narkotika dan Obat Terlarang yang merupakan bagian dari gedung tersebut.

Kaji, sang kepala bagian, lain cerita. Ia begadang semalaman di kios ramen langganannya dengan seorang teman polisinya yang juga musuh bebuyutannya. Walhasil, ia bangun kesiangan dari biasa. Dengan pikiran yang masih kaget ia segera bersiap-siap secepat kilat. Tanpa menoleh ke kalender, Kaji bergegas keluar setelah mandi dan merapikan diri ala kadarnya, menuju ke parkiran dan segera memacu mobil dinasnya.

Dan ia berakhir dengan mata terbelalak di ruang kerjanya. Hari ini kan hari libur. Anehnya, ada satu orang lain lagi di ruangan itu dengan wajah penuh senyum—menahan tawa. Hiki Masataka.

Apa bolah buat, ruang kerja mereka sama. Setelah ia bercakap (baca: menumpahkan amarah) beberapa lama, percakapan-percakapan kecil, mereka mulai membahas sesuatu yang (kelihatannya) serius karena bawaan pekerjaan. Hiki ingin cuti tahun baru kali ini satu hari saja. Sementara Kaji tentu tidak mau dan mencegahnya ketika Hiki sudah bersiap menelepon anggota lainnya untuk masuk besok.

"Hei! Kau ini gila ya! Kita semua butuh istirahat dan kau mempekerjakan kami seperti tidak ada esok hari." Kaji berusaha membela hak asasi pekerja untuk cuti dua hari yang sangat sulit didapat bila berhadapan dengan Hiki Masataka.

Hiki menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan lagi dan menghela nafas, "Banyak berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dan belum dibereskan. Apalagi empat hari lagi merupakan tanggal transaksi marijuana oleh orang yang kita dan para polisi incar. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depan kepolisian?"

"Itu— Tapi tetap saja pikirkan para pegawaimu itu. Kita tidak bisa bekerja dengan sekumpulan orang yang lelah dan dengan kepala penuh. Setidaknya kita butuh penyegaran, apalagi setelah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat tahun lalu."

"Dan itu cukup satu hari."

"HEI!"

"Saat mereka semua masuk, semua dokumen ini harus sudah tertata dan mereka tinggal meluncur," kata Hiki lagi sambil memandang kertas-kertas berisi data para pengedar yang berantakan di mejanya.

Kaji hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan rekan sejawatnya itu. Benar-benar tidak berubah sejak pertama mereka bekerja bersama. Hilang sudah keinginan untuk membantahnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tidak terlihat berdebat lagi. Tampak Kaji yang sedang menyeduh dua gelas kopi dari _coffee-maker_ yang tersedia, lalu memberikan segelas ke rekannya yang menghadap ke luar jendela, belum beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

Suasana tegang yang tadi sudah melunak. Mereka berdua tidak lagi berdebat, malah menikmati kopi dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing dalam keheningan kantor tanpa warga lengkapnya itu.

* * *

Hal berdiri di teras suatu bangunan lama sambil bersandar ke pagar besi pembatas, menyulut rokok keduanya. Asap rokok sedikit menutupi bau ruangan yang cukup kuat menurutnya. _Bau darah_. Samar tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bau itu dari hidungnya ketika ia berada di ruangan itu meski semua _noda_ di tempat itu sudah dibersihkan. Tapi itu tak mengapa karena apa yang pernah terjadi rumah itu sudah selesai, hilang bersama ingatan seorang mantan rekan 'tidak-berguna'-nya. Mungkin.

Sudah enam bulan sejak kasus itu ditutup. Meski ia sudah berusaha untuk _move-on_ dari masa lalunya, bagian dari ingatannya selalu membawanya kembali. Masa-masanya saat menjadi seorang _narc_ (sebutan untuk pegawai Departemen Pengendalian Narkotika dan Obat Terlarang) selalu terbayang, masa-masa yang sulit saat harus beradaptasi dengan rekan yang tidak sesuai kemauannya, hingga pencarian jejak ayahnya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, yang kemudian berujung membongkar sebuah misteri besar dalam sejarah pengembangan obat paling berbahaya bagi umat manusia yang telah lenyap dari peredaran.

Dihirupnya rokok di antara jari-jarinya dengan tarikan panjang. Lalu ia berjalan masuk kembali dan memperhatikan detil ruangan yang sudah diatur oleh pimpinan gembong narkoba dari China—Ryuugen—6 bulan lalu; tata ruang yang sama persis, letak pintu dan jendela yang sama persis, dan semua yang menurut 'Sawaki' dibuat sama persis dengan tempat bermulanya tragedi 16 tahun lalu. Tragedi yang telah menyeret banyak orang dari dunia mereka yang damai, tidak terkecuali Kurabayashi Hal dan Eto Kai.

Tempat itu adalah rumah Kai.

Kai.

Anak itu mungkin sedang bekerja di kantornya mengurus kasus-kasus narkoba yang tidak kunjung usai. Hal tersenyum membayangkan Kai akan bekerja dengan segala ocehan sang Kepala Bagian Investigasi Seksi Satu, luapan-luapan Mari yang sia-sia belaka di hadapan Kai, dan sindiran-sindiran dari Miyoshi, serta semua gangguan dari para anggota Seksi Dua. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih betah bekerja di sana?

.

.

.

"Hal?"

Sebuah suara pelan mengagetkannya—meskipun suara itu terdengar _familiar_ di telinga Hal—dan refleks membuatnya menoleh cepat. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar jika ada yang datang?

Sosok itu mendekat dengan mata bulat besar layaknya anak anjing. Bungkusan di tangannya diletakkan di meja ruang tengah lebih dulu sebelum ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, benar, Hal. A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran.

Tersadar dari lamunan tadi sepenuhnya, ia berkata dengan keras, "Dasar tidak berguna! Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?"

Kedua bola mata Kai membulat, "Aku tidak bolos! Hari ini memang ada cuti tahun baru, sesuai kata direktur, kok." Kai menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. Bahkan saat ia baru bertemu dengan orang yang sudah cukup lama belum ia temui, ia sudah disemprot seperti itu. Kurang kejam apa Hal itu?

Hal menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Asap rokok memenuhi ruangan sempit yang mulai disinari matahari yang menembus tirai tipis di jendela.

Kai tercenung sesaat. Ia terpikir _begitu saja_ tentang tempat ini tadi pagi. Karena di tempat inilah dulu ia terakhir dapat mengingat dan saat tersadar ia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa siapa pun di sampingnya. Ia terbangun dengan pikiran yang jernih sejernih air, merasa sangat sehat.

Tidak Kai sadari bahwa ia mengalami trauma mental parah yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat kejadian di hari itu, di rumah yang sedang ia jejaki saat ini.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak sengaja mengingat tempat ini. Kurasa aku juga mengingatmu di sini," kata Kai tanpa menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah membuat jantung Hal hampir lepas.

Kai berjalan ke pintu kaca yang mengarah ke teras dan memandang orang-orang yang mulai berjalan, ada yang ke pasar, ada juga yang buru-buru pergi ke tempat kerja dengan seragam kafe.

"Perlahan-lahan, kurasa aku dapat mengingat sedikit-sedikit, dan aku melihatmu di sini," ujar Kai.

Hal tersentak. _Tidak boleh, tidak akan ia biarkan Kai mengingatnya apapun yang terjadi_. Sementara Kai masih menerawang ke luar.

"Apalagi yang kau ingat?"

Kai berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. Di ruangan ini ia melihat Hal dan seseorang lagi. "Tidak ada. Hanya kau dan… seseorang yang mirip denganmu."

.

_Toki Kurabayashi__…_

_.  
_

_Ayah Hal… _

_.  
_

Hal menghirup dalam-dalam rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah di jari-jarinya. "Lalu?"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan membuang nafas panjang, "Tidak satu pun. Ingatan terakhir itupun sudah kembali sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan tidak satu pun muncul setelahnya."

"Oh." Hal menghela nafas lega. Diliriknya Kai, yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum ramah yang masih sama seperti dulu. Namun entah kenapa ia punya perasaan tidak enak. "Apa?"

"Daripada membahas ingatanku yang pastinya tidak akan kembali-kembali lagi… Kau! Kau kemana saja selama ini, hah?" Kai mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan yang biasa Hal beri padanya dulu. "Sudah sebulan kau tidak menemuiku lagi, dan saat aku pergi ke tempatmu bekerja, kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sana. Kemana saja kau, hah?" Suara Kai penuh pemaksaan dan tekanan. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Hal menyangka Kai bisa melakukan itu.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu? Lagipula tempat itu membosankan, tidak ada tantangan."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah."

.

.

.

Hal terhenyak.

"Daripada bekerja di tempat yang tidak jelas seperti itu," bisik Kai.

Hal pun menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan membunuh. "_Apa kau bilang, hah_?"

Ia sudah bersiap-siap memukul kepala Kai saat tiba-tiba Kai entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih lincah dan menahan tangannya dengan memegang lengan atasnya. Mungkin Kai sudah berlatih keras di bawah asuhan Asakura—atau mungkin Hal kurang berolahraga semenjak ia berhenti menjadi _narc_. Hal menarik lengannya yang dicengkram cukup kuat oleh Kai dan sudah bersiap menjitak Kai lagi saat ia melihat ada yang basah di wajah Kai yang setengah tertutup poninya. Hal tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari posisinya.

Hal pun berhenti dan terdiam. Dalam hati bergumam meragukan apakah Kai ini benar-benar seorang pria dewasa. Semenjak dulu ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda ringkih di hadapannya ini bisa melewati tahun-tahun berat ini hingga di umur sekian.

.

Pandangan Hal melunak saat ia lihat bahu Kai mulai bergetar pelan. "_Maa_, _maa_. Kau menjelma menjadi pria cengeng sekarang?" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat tapi air mata tidak dapat berbohong. Hal menghela nafas.

"A-aku… hanya sedih saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri?" kata Kai sambil mengusap-usap air mata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi. Kau tidak mengerti… Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa saja." Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Kai, menenangkannya, dan membiarkannya diam di situ. Ia tahu Kai merindukan saat-saat mereka dapat bekerja berdampingan, sama seperti dirinya. Karena sejujurnya, Kai adalah satu-satunya teman yang sesungguhnya yang Hal punya. Satu-satunya teman yang mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri meski dia harus hancur sekali lagi, _demi_ Hal. Namun, sungguh ia tidak dapat kembali ke _tempat itu_ lagi bila ia ingin terus melangkah maju.

Mengingat hal itu membuat kepala Hal sakit. Terbayang wajah Kai yang hancur karena ingatannya sendiri. Tatapan yang kosong, suatu pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia duga akan ia lihat dari seorang Kai. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan seseorang yang kehilangan masa depannya, yang kehilangan asa, yang kehilangan jiwa dan tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip sekali. Benar-benar memilukan.

Kemudian Hal merasakan dua tangan yang menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Entah sejak kapan tenggorokannya tercekat untuk bisa berkata apa-apa, dan tampaknya Kai pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan segala air mata yang sangat kekanakan itu. Tapi…

Kai adalah orang ketiga yang dapat membuatnya tenang setelah ibu dan ayahnya. Dan ia bersyukur dapat mengenalnya, dan bahkan untuk masih bisa menemuinya lagi sekarang. Padahal, ia sudah susah payah menjauh, tidak ingin mengingat semua kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya yang ternyata berputar di sekitar Kai. Namun rupanya keberadaan Kai lebih dapat ia terima. Itupun baru ia sadari saat ini.

Kai memeluknya dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya sembari tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap-usap punggung Hal, saling meresapi kesedihan masing-masing. Biar bagaimanapun, bagi Hal, Kai adalah salah satu orang yang mau berada di sampingnya di saat apapun. Bahkan ketika dirinya berusaha untuk menjauh demi Kai, Kai tetap datang padanya, meski dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Dua bulan menghilang tampaknya sia-sia.

Mungkin tahun depan ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai di waktu senggangnya. Dan di tahun-tahun berikutnya, mungkin ia akan mengenalkan gadis pujaannya saat ia sudah menemukannya nanti pada Kai, dan Kai juga harus memberitahunya. Lalu, anak-anak mereka akan saling mengenal seperti saudara sendiri. Hal tersenyum membayangkan semua itu.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tampak duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kai pun teringat dengan bungkusan yang ia bawa. Hal memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kai mengeluarkan isi plastik minimarket itu dan mengarahkannya ke Hal. Ternyata itu sekaleng _milkshake_ yang tidak lagi dingin, hangat malahan, karena terkena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela mengenai meja tersebut selama beberapa lama.

Hal terkekeh pelan dalam hati.

Ada beberapa kaleng yang tersisa di plastik itu. Hal bertanya-tanya. Tapi kemudian Kai pun mengacungkan kalengnya ke atas.

"Tos!" ajak Kai, menggoyang-goyang kaleng di tangannya.

Menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala mengalah, Hal pun mengangkat kalengnya juga.

"Tos."

* * *

Sementara di salah satu kamar apartemen tempat tinggal Mari yang sangat simpel dan penuh dengan rak berisi buku-buku tentang obat-obatan, Mari sedang terduduk di pojok kamar.

Kemarin, ia bersyukur karena para pegawai diizinkan libur tahun baru. Dan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Kai pergi ke taman bermain seperti pasangan-pasangan pada lazimnya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan membeli baju terusan baru—yang sangat jarang ia lakukan—untuk dipakai 'kencan' dengan Kai nanti. Ia juga sudah membeli buku panduan berkencan yang baru sesuai saran dari Mika.

Kemarin saat ia tanyakan apakah Kai ada acara esok hari, Kai hanya menjawab bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan kemana-mana.

Dan pagi ini, saat Mari berusaha menelepon Kai. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kakak-kakak perempuan dari kantor telepon.

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan…"_

Dan beginilah akibatnya, Mari terduduk di pojok kamar, meratapi nasib sialnya yang selalu gagal mengajak Kai jalan-jalan. Dulu, biasanya ia gagal karena ada Hal si pengganggu—menurut Mari—namun setelah ia mengundurkan diri, fakta tetap tidak berubah. Ia masih belum berhasil mengajak Kai pergi.

"Ugh, hari libur… Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kai…" ratapnya lirih.

Maaf, hari ini bukan hari baikmu Mari. *author kabur

.

.

* * *

Keesokan hari di kantor Departemen Pengendalian Narkotika dan Obat Terlarang…

Cuaca masih mendung dan udara pagi masih lembab karena ini masih akhir musim dingin. Sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantor tersebut, itupun hanya beberapa satpam dan _cleaning-service_ harian.

Hari ini masih berlalu dalam keheningan. Tapi sepertinya dapat terdengar samar-samar suara kertas-kertas yang dibuka dari suatu tempat di ujung kantor. Suara bising jalanan pun menembus jendela kantor.

Kaji berjalan menuju ke sumber suara, tak lain tak bukan adalah ruang kerjanya. Dibukanya pintu itu cukup keras. Ia pun memandang ke depan beberapa lama.

Ada seseorang yang juga memandangnya dari balik kacamatanya, di tangannya terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah dipilah-pilah.

Kaji pun menutup pintu perlahan dan berjalan ke arahnya yang kini terhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau... datang," suara Hiki yang sedikit bergetar karena kaget.

Kaji mengedikkan bahu, lalu ia segera beralih ke tumpukan kertas yang lain yang masih belum tertata di meja kerjanya, "Bukankah lebih cepat dikerjakan bersama?" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu sebelum mulai mengelompokkan data berdasarkan biodata orang-orang yang terlibat kasus yang sedang mereka tangani.

Hiki masih menatapnya kaget. Namun, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman menelusup di bibirnya. _Kaji memang rekan yang tak tergantikan sejak dulu hingga sekarang_, pikir Hiki. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan _mood_ yang sangat baik kali ini.

Cukup lama mereka bekerja berdua di kantor itu hingga setengah dari data-data itu sudah selesai dikelompokkan, mana yang akan dibawa Kai, mana yang akan dibawa oleh yang lainnya. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya bersinar di langit yang cerah, menerangi ruangan itu dengan segenap kemampuannya di sisa-sisa musim dingin ini.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk kantor seksi satu terbuka lebar, menampilkan wajah muda dengan tubuh pendek yang mulai melangkah masuk, yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah langkahnya.

"Kajiyama_-san_? Hiki_-san_?" Kai terdiam sesaat.

Yang dilihat pun tidak kalah kaget. Kaji dan Hiki terdiam dari tempatnya masing-masing.

Dilihatnya kertas-kertas berserakan di dekat Kaji, dan tumpukan kertas yang telah dirapikan di meja Direktur Hiki. Ia pun memandang keduanya bergantian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai penasaran melihat dua sosok yang kelihatan sibuk di hadapannya.

Kaji yang masih kaget karena pekerjaan _kecil_-nya dengan Hiki ketahuan, hanya bisa mendengus, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kai?" Hiki hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Eh, aku… aku sudah cukup beristirahat sehari. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kerja. Boleh, kan? Ah, maaf sebelumnya aku telat hari ini. A-aku sempat ketiduran di—"

"Hentikan alasan tidak pentingmu itu!" potong Kaji sebelum ia dapat mendengarkan alasan terpanjang dan terjujur yang akan dilontarkan Kai, dan tampaknya itu membuat Hiki lega juga.

Kai menoleh ke arah sang direktur, "K-kau tidak keberatan, kan, Direktur Hiki?" tanya Kai perlahan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Sangat boleh," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tampak Kuzui Mari yang lewat dan tiba-tiba berbalik masuk ke kantor mereka begitu ia menangkap sosok Kai di ruangan seksi satu. Dia pun mulai mendekati Kai dengan mencurahkansegala obsesinya terhadap benda-benda kecil, lucu, nan imut. Semoga saja ia bahagia hari ini.

Tampak pula Miyoshi, Ibu, dan Mika yang bersamaan menuju kantor mereka di bagian intelejen.

"Haa, liburan kemarin aku benar-benar tidur seharian, dan hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa tidak bekerja," kata Miyoshi.

"Mataku sakit tidak berada di depan komputer kurang dari 12 jam," kata Ibu datar.

"Aku sudah membersihkan setiap sudut rumahku, dan bahkan membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan kantor kita. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menumpuk di rumah juga." Kata Mika sambil berjalan dengan semangat beriringan dengan Miyoshi dan Ibu. Raut senang jelas terpancar di wajah mereka.

.

Tidak ketinggalan orang-orang dari seksi dua dengan Kepala Bagian Seksi Dua, Norika Shinohara, berjalan di depan kerumunan.

"Ah, badanku sakit karena seharian tidak bertemu (baca: memukul) Asakura," keluh Shinohara, kepala bagian seksi dua.

Asakura pun tertegun di belakangnya, "K-ketua…"

Sementara yang lainnya hanya terkikik geli.

.

Hiki memandang semuanya dengan mata berbinar. "Wah, wah. Lihat Kaji, semuanya tampaknya lebih ingin bekerja daripada cuti. Kurasa aku memang tidak perlu menelepon mereka, ya. Hahaha."

Kaji hanya memandang nanar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju kantornya dan para bawahannya yang sebagian sudah mulai menuju bangkunya. Tampaknya sia-sia saja ia memperjuangkan liburan dua hari kemarin.

Dan sia-sia juga usahanya men-sorting data dengan Hiki sejak pagi buta yang mulanya akan mereka berikan pada anggotanya esok hari.

Semua anggota NCD tampaknya memang tidak tahan tanpa bekerja lebih dari satu hari. Setidaknya, dibalik semua keanehan yang beragam dalam diri masing-masing anggota, masih ada satu hal yang sama. Satu hal bahwa mereka semua adalah pekerja keras.

Dan semenjak saat itu tidak ada libur atau cuti-cuti lain di tahun ini yang melebihi satu hari.

***The End***

a/n : Oh My God, long time haven't been writing anything. Finally I can come up with an Indonesia one. I'm glad that my wb made me stay and read many fanfics before I start to write again, I have learn many things from many great authors out there in many fanfic sites. I hope I can write many more fic for this fandom ^_^

Wish me luck~!


End file.
